eclipsalwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlands RP Timeline: general history
1500-2000. Ancient history. 1517-1592: Earliest recorded history. Nothing of significant consequence; Records of agrarian civilization and the success of their farms. Records abruptly cut off at 1592. 1732: Elves claim ownership of something they call the 'Moonlight spring' from the Dwarrow. After a brief war, "the war of the moons sanctum", the elves begin cutting off Dwarrow contact with the surface. No more mention is made of the Moonlight spring. 1733: Dwarrow successfully grow the fyrst underground plants which feed off of geothermal energy. As a result, underground agriculture becomes significantly more successful. 1742: Dwarrow create plants which can feed on magical energy, giving them a massive advantage in underground agriculture. From this point on, most dwarrow food is grown underground. 1821: Dwarrow succesfully breach the elven blockade, fiercely defending their few routes to the surface. War continues. Evidence of at least one elven faction fighting alongside the Dwarrow; is dismissed by present elven civilization as lies. 1856: Dwarrow geothermal and magical growing subterranean plant life, as well as animals that grazed on said plant life, becomes invasive to the caverns, resulting in the creation of an entire ecosystem within the caverns. Some evidence suggests this was purposeful; other evidence claims that the Dwarrow attempted to stop this from occurring but failed. 2000-2400: Early recorded history 2100: Elven civilization is dominant force on planet. Andovri not mentioned in any records. 2136: Fyrst mention of Dragar. Possibility that one of said dragar was and Andovri, described as possessing characteristics of what would later be called Andovri. 2182: Andovri civilization encountered in the north; Widespread wars for territorial dominance between elves and Andovri. Elves initially hold advantage. 2196: Elves begin fracturing under the pressure, while the Andovri forge ahead with a singleminded ambition. Elves, despite outnumbering Andovri, are not suited for such long periods of war and eventually sign peace concords with the Andovri. 2346: Andovri population begins to outnumber elves; As well, human and Kyrodu expand greatly in power and influence in this period. 2372: A surge of elven nationalists expands the powers of a variety of different elven countries; war between the humans and Kyrodu sees them weakened somewhat. 2390-2500: most countries territories seem to shrink away from the heartlands as well in this time period. Rather than sudden, as if from an invasion, the effect is gradual. 2400-2850: Early modern period 2401: Dragar populations expand in the heartlands, occasional raids are recorded. 2536: Although occasional contact with veiar bandits and sorcerers was commonplace for centuries, official contact with an actual Veiar city was established by an Andovri civilization. 2731: A very slow exodus to the unpopulated wilderness has resulted in civilizations mapping out all coasts of the continent. While the heartlands are still imperfectly explored, the majority of the wilderness outside of it has been explored and small settlements dot the entire continent. 2794: Hallatonttu are discovered and named by a human tribe in the southeast of the continent. Living in frigid, remote locations, they are initially extremely aggressive. Tribes that disssappeared years ago have carried wounds that are now recognized as belonging to Hallatonttu weapons; It appears that they had been there for a long time, but simply nobody had seen them and lived. The locals call them 'frost faeries' in their language. It is as of yet unknown what they call themselves. (note: Hallatonttu is 'frost faerie', not their name for themselves.) 2806: Contact with a friendly tribe of Hallatonttu is established. Evidence of their technological prowess beyond what was previously assumed is discovered. 2813: A massive joint expedition of humans, kyrodu, elves, and Andovri travel into the heartlands to build a city, in an area that had been well scouted and deemed safe months ago. Contact is lost; Not a single member of the expedition was ever seen again. 2842: An even larger expedition, this one primarily military, marches into the heartlands in an attempt to discover what threat destroyed the fyrst one. Contact is lost; not a single member of the expedition was ever seen again. 2843: Several of the smaller villages in the heartlands that had survived for centuries suddenly disappear off the map, replaced by nothing but forest. No trace of struggle is found. 2852: Generally, with increased predation on the roads along with an unseen threat lurking in the heartlands, attention is removed from the greater kingdoms and empires more inland colonies, and they focus inwards. Borders draw even further out to the coasts. 2850-present: Contemporary period 2863: Small microstates and a few villages in the heartlands thrive. Travel between the heartlands and coasts becomes nearly unheard of however; contact with almost all inland settlements becomes scarce, although the few messages heading outwards from inside suggest that they are doing well and prospering. 2902: Widespread strife in the Andovri kingdoms, resulting from house feuds suddenly igniting into war, results in a massive, cataclysmic war between many Andovri kingdoms, as well as many elven and human nations. 2913: Tensions between different countries reach a high, resulting in years of petty feuding and near constant war between all sorts of different countries. While tensions wyl eventually cool to some degree, strife wyl continue to rule the lands for years to come. 2919: Contact with a distant continent is made. Both continents possess naval shipyards, and as a result trade wyl eventually commence. The continent had been known to exist for ages, due to communication with various islands and the lyke that had traded with them before, but htis was the fyrst time any person born near the heartlands had ever set foot on it. 2932: Trade wars become common, along with embargos. Despite this, mercantilism becomes widespread during this time period. 2941: trading with distant continent begins. 2965: Andovri influence spreads; other than a number of petty kingdoms, power becomes consolidated into three large empires; The Tevthri, the Kolis, and the Wymerdon empires, named after the noble houses which control them. 2967: Trade between nations, despite war, thrives; a boom in mercantile results in more people traveling between countries to peddle goods, despite the danger. Veiar bandits suddenly become more hostile and concerted in their attacks; many attacks show evidence of being planned dae's in advance, and are rarely on the most enticing targets; some worry that they have another reason for their attacks than simply stealing currency. 2973: A few Hallatonttu emigrate to several inland cities. They mostly refuse to speak of their culture. 2976: Dwarrow become a common sight on the surface. They rarely deign to trade with other nations, but are friendly nonetheless. 2979: the largest of all the elven empires, which predates recorded history, collapses after ages from conflict both within and without its borders. Dwarrow surge to the surface and take advantage of its destruction. Nearly a hundred microstates emerge into a state of constant war. 2984: Several Veiar emigrate to major cities; while still considered little more than bandits to many, civilizations in general become more accepting of Veiar and generally welcome them. 2985: Several Kyrodu cities cut off contact with the outside world.﻿